30 days Homestuck Christmas shipping
by Attempting Writers
Summary: Basically what is says ! Christmas Homestuck Shipping ! All trolls and villains and humans as well ! Warning: cussing (thanks to everyone), some sexual containment, mention and unmentional ships. Non-sence and sence. Rate M for later on in some Shippings!
1. Intro

Okay I wil do my opt first then you can suggest what couples to do next. Here's how you suggest couples~!

Couples names: (boyxboy or boyxgirl or girlxgirl)

and that's it~! See how easy that is. Well here's my opt

JohnxKarkat

JohnxDave

KarkatxDave

RosexKanaya

DavexTrezi (sorry can't spell her name xD)

and that's it XD here is the list.

01 - Holding hands  
02 - Cuddling somewhere  
03 - Gaming/watching a movie  
04 - On a date  
05 - Kissing  
06 - Wearing eachothers' clothes  
07 - Cosplaying  
08 - Shopping  
09 - Hanging out with friends  
10 - With animal ears  
11 - Wearing kigurumis  
12 - Making out  
13 - Eating icecream  
14 - Genderswapped  
15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )  
16 - During their morning ritual(s)  
17 - Spooning  
18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)  
19 - In formal wear  
20 - Dancing  
21 - Cooking/baking  
22 - In battle, side-by-side  
23 - Arguing  
24 - Making up afterwards  
25 - Gazing into eachothers' eyes  
26 - Getting married  
27 - On one of their birthdays  
28 - Doing something ridiculous  
29 - Doing something sweet  
30 - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	2. JohnxKarkat

~000-Holding Hands-000~

Be John:

Sitting there watching the worst movie. Well supposedly it is '_the best troll movie than your stupid half to no brainier movies_'. Though really I can't understand the plot unless I magically turn into a troll, which I am gladly and sadly not part troll. Anyways- oh look the movie is over! Yes!

"My turn now Karkat!" A sudden excitement rushed out of you before you even realized you were yelling. Good thing Crabdad isnt here or other wise he would've huged you to death or staire at you until you leave. Quickly pulling out a black container full of **_ACTION_ **pact movies. And yes they are in order before you left the house, you two were on a roll with movies. The rough but yet soft fiber rubbed against your skin with a swift movem-

"COME ON FUCKASS I WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH." the kid on the other side of the couch was Karkat, and he is a troll with pointy ears, yellow and grey eyes. And he is the friendleader and he is _your _friend. Anywho, you had Advengers, Captain America 1-2, Expendables 1-3, Green Lantern, Guardians of the Galaxy, Hulk, Iron Man 1-3, Jurassic Park 1-3(?), Jurassic World, Old Spider-Man (all), Terminator, The Matrix, Thor, TMNT, and Transformers (all). And Con Air movies. But lately you started watching those by yourself more often and you think a change is good.

These are all good movies to you, even though they had cussing but you never mind. Growing up in the game sometimes you lose yourself saying a few here's and there's, though you never counted how many times you have lost yourself doing that.

You wanted something funny, nothing scary, not Con Air. Oh fuck it- you grabbed the Avengers and removed that horrorble romance movie and played this fucker on! When it loads up, you swore you could hear a slight sign. When you return to your spot, Karkat hasn't said a word to you-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR THINKING TO LOUDLY FOR ME TO EVEN HEAR THE MOVIE." He slightly raised his voice ,but you know the cure to that ,but you have this reputation on the 'no-homo-here' so you can't really do that.

You were getting comfortable until Karkat shoved a big, blue bowl in your face. "Get some more popcorn." He said straightly. He is your guest and you got to do what you got to do. Which is getting up and getting more popcorn. If I ever have to get up one more time to get more popcorn I will get a faygo and ... I don't know what else I would've done. That is slightly sad, but it doesn't matter anyways the popcorn is done.

Matter of fact, I will get myself a bottle of faygo that I just bought from the store. I sat myself back on the same spot and handed over the bowl to Karkat which is slightly stairing at the screen in shock maybe? Who knows what's going on in Karkats head.

Thats when I felt the bowl move between us and Karkat laying on top of me. I tried to struggle but I noticed in his eyes that one I will die if I disagree, two he is going to kill me and that was it really. Killing me to disagree, so I moved around where he is comfortable and me, I was a snug in a bug. No I mean seriously I was snug in a bug with these blankest around us.

I quickly move my hands and grab a blank nearest to us and moved it closer to Karkat and wrapped my arms around him. He slightly moves over until he reaches my hand, we both didn't say a single thing. Can't blame him, I know his face is blushing under the faint lighting on the screen. I am hoping he doesn't see my face at this moment. We stayed like that until Karkat was out, though he is still holding my hand, I didn't move but I know I was out as well.

~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~

"THHHHHHHHH! He will hear uth, quick grab the camera." A lisping voice played through the scene of our two lovely embracing cuddlers.

"hehe, this ship has sailed~!" A really cheery like cheer or a girl maybe. Sometimes you can't tell, besides guys start sounding like girls.

"Nepeta, it's time to leave. Let them sleep, they had a busy week like us. Also let the newly couple skeep." A deep but yet **STRONG** voice booming a little loudly.

-Hey camera man mind to turn the camera that way... Thank you-

Swiftly the camera turns to see not one but several trolls and three kids. One cool kid, hyper active kid, a calm like kid, red and blue troll, cat girl troll, one broken horned troll, and several more. The cool kid taking pictures like a flashing light speed. Soon they turned and headed out.

~000-The End-000~


	3. JohnxDave

~000-Cuddling Somewhere-000~

Be the _cool_ kid:

You-..., sorry no you can't be the "cool" kid because you are not cool enough to be him. Quick grab some shades and just sit there. Yes there you go. Now that we have his attention and sees you are following, he allows you to be the cool kid.

Anyways you are the _COOL_ kid. Or known as Dave by everyone in his entire life line. He is the knight of time, knight of irony, knight of swords, basically a kick ass-cool kid. So far today you have been sitting there waiting. Yes you are waiting, waiting for a buck-tooth child who, you had your eyes set on sence day one in middle school.

It was his first day there, and man his eyes they just sparkle. Not like the overly power sparkle... Nope ,not that kind ,more like 'hey there! I am fresh meat, please help me not get eaten by everyone.'

When you finally got the balls that could chill, you slide to him while doing the Moon Walk, with a tip of your 'hat' and said this. " 'Sup. I am Dave." With that, thats how it came to be. You try to keep your cool on when he is around but sometimes you can feel the meltdown preparing _. (Fill in blank xD)

And this it where that memory ends, and this is now. And now as in John is outside my door. Quickly I leeped out of my bed and slid on the railing which I reached the door under 1 minute flat. I am just that cool, that I know how long it takes to make it here. To point A to point B. Nothing wrong with that, not even my sick beats can play what my heart was feeling.

It was like a bigger drum, shaking, dancing and beating to the rhythm of "Too sexy for this Strider Baby". Yeah I have a big ego when your me, so get use to it pal.

Opening the door was a fresh breeze of "Hello moma~ come to daddy". I don't know when I got so smooth, quickly I eased the voices in my head to calm whatever nerves I have left without breaking down. And this Strider isnt going down without a little test drive.

"Ummm.. Hello Dave? Earth to Dave? Mind to let me into your house or are you going to staire at me in front of you house?" Shit I didn't realized I was stairing now I feel like a douch. Well slightly, opening to door wide enough for him to walk in. When he got inside ,I can see his face show curiosity spark through those bright blue eyes.

Those eyes, I could get lost in them. It's just an unnatural blue eye color. No matter, it belongs to me with him, with him to me. See how this goes, taking notes? Good.

-Stop breaking the fourth wall Dave!- I shouted over the computer screen as a quickly type my excuse of writing this.

Anywho, with you being with John, you lead him into the living room. Where you and your bro play sick video games, listen to Snopp Dogg (sorry can't spell for life), and playing/rapping out ironic songs that the people in hell are bowing down to you two.

I reached over to the controller and then the tv came to life. It's like any normal person, goes to sleep, wake up, do your stuff, go to school or job, come back later, go to bed, and a repeat until its so far deep you will never skip a beat.

And damn, John has an ass. I just wanna cat whistle this bad boy out of here! But you can't because bro would have your ass talking about "safety sex" and other stuff. If there was anything to over come this nightmare it would be John.

Quickly you both agreed to watch a movie, about mid way through you gotten tried. You did not quite noticed John was also getting tried of this movie too. The longer you stayed where you were, the heavier your eyelids were about to close. It wasn't long until you hear a slight but yet almost quiet snore from your partner. Softly a smile entraced your lips and caused a light chuckle.

You know what-forget this movie you both need some sleep. And that's what your going to get. Moving from your spot, turning to your target, shifted your arms under him you lifted his limping body from the undesirable couch and moved up the staires to see a bed not to far from where you stand.

When making it to your room, lightly kicked the door behind you, you laid his body on your queen size bed. You were glad for this bed to contain two people now. After laying his body you climb in after him and lifted to blankets over your necks. You knew to remove your shades and his glasses before you truely went to sleep. Quietly through the day, John started to shift towards Dave while Dave was sleeping.

You could tell John was having a peaceful sleep with his best friend sleeping next to him. Well more like cuddling in their sleep but who cares, you got a story to cry over. Now you are no longer the cool kid. You are a random stranger reading this while removing your shades and walking away to the next chapter.


	4. KarkatxDave

~000-Gaming/watching a movie-000~

Be loud mouth:

Sorry we can't find loud mouth. He or she isn't in the description, try again.

Be cool kid:

You are the cool kid. That's right and you are cooking up some sick beats and the most ironic raps. Together you got the _**COOL **_kids music. And so far there's no hits yet, YET! But there will be soon, once you post it up on your site. Today is like any normal day, got up around eight am, get your self some cereal and a side of AJ. And then got back into your room try out some cool clothing. Quickly you play this song, it isn't one of your sick music nope. It is "Manicro" and damn that music can get you going, when it plays you can feel your ass bumping- I-i mean shaking. Yes, your ass shaking to the upbeat rhythm course through your veins.

With that you grabbed your make-up kit and pull out several kinds of colors. And today you feel that Midnight Purple was the right fit in this moment. Lightly applying it on your lips, curling up your hair, putting on some blush you feel just right. With that looking through your closet, you have many t-shirts, black convser, and a couple of skirts. But this was different, going deeper into your dress, you pull out a light pink box.

It was slightly dusty but other words perfect condition. Pulling off the lid you found a good dark color of a purple dress. With heels as well. Trust me, your brother taught you how to pull off acting/dressing/and being a girl. And you know you can pull it off with a little touch up and bang you are Daviey Strider. You only be her in "perfect" moments needed. But other than that you are Dave Strider and man you fucking sexy.

-Okay I think there is too much light in cool kid, let's try that other kid? Yes? Yes, good-

Be loud mouth- Wait try a different name-

Be other kid: -serously it's in the title-

Be Kitkat: -okay I can deal with that-

Your name isn't Kitkat. It's KARKAT. And today you are just sitting at home. Waiting, your morial is coming over to talk to you. Sometimes you wonder why he does this. He is annoying with his lisps but you have gotten slightly -No, no you won't think like that. He is your morial, though you can have feelings for him... Well -NO, can't think like that Karkat! You mentally screamed to yourself as this happens every time. Every single goddamn time! You don't know why, so you decided to fuck understanding and go online to play a couple of games.

The game is simple, well the objective is. Kill how ever many people you can before they find you. Like a game of hide and seek though this one is a bit more violent. It is still a good game. So here you are playing until your morial appear through the doors with a girl. She has curly blond hair, dark purple maybe black lip stick, dark purple again maybe black dress. The dress only goes up to her high knees and a slit cut, it's small but managible. I didn't realized that I was stariring at her, to lose at my game. Sollux, the little bastard who was smiling behind her, said this. "Tho Daviey, thit ith GrumpyCat. GrumpyCat meet Daviey."

You almost wanted to kill him, maybe beat him up at least. But today you know how this will go down, he will try to get in her underwear, and stuff will happen and then she will leave and never come back. You shrug her off and go back to your intense game. It wasn't long until she grabbed a controller which you knew, somehow, she would want to play. So you allowed her without saying a thing. When she appeared it was around 12 am and now here she is still playing with you and it is nearly eight pm. Wow you never did realized you could have fun with her around.

It was until she had to leave, though you were sad mentally but physically you shrug her off. When she fully left Sollux is looking at you, with a dark grin on his smugging face. You soo wanted to punch him.

-Data saved, play the cool kid-

Be Karkat: -Sorry but you can't play or be Karkat, Karkat is busy punching Sollux's face, try again-

Be Sollux: -NO YOU CANT BE SOLLUX EITHER!-

Be the cool kid: -Thank gog-

Now your the cool kid. Or known as Daviey/Dave. When you got home, your bro looked at you and smiled lightly at you. You shrug off his smile and head to your room, and changed from Daviey to Dave. It wasn't long either, once you were Dave. You started to replay the scene that happened to you. One Karkatdoesnt allow anyone to play with him, two he was a softy to you, three you noticed his flushed face, four his staring, and five well there's no five but everything pointed to him acting weird.

You couldn't shrug it off, it was bugging you until your phone rang. It was Sollux.

(S=Sollux and D=Dave/Daviey)

S: Hey Daviey, jutht to know if you would like to hang out with me and Karkat tomarrow?

D: Sorry Sollux, I can't, get some shit up my case. Maybe another time?

S: oh alright, itth okay.

D: well night.

With that it was nights out for you.


	5. RosexKanaya

~000-On a date-000~

Dating a troll is different than a human. Trolls have four spaces for a relationship, while humans only have one. Though we can adjust to certain moments. Like right now.

Be the Rose:

You are now the Rose. Basically the plant that, the Rose human had picked up. You are surrounded with another dozen of your lost cousins, brothers, sisters, and you. You have a very large family. You have no clue why you are a plant but it is a better view than from below. -Wait why am I typing this!? No, I am taking over-

You are now the ROSE human. You are carring a dozen of roses, that you bought from the gift store downtown where you lived. Your matesprite, who lived up north where you lived. You two decided it would be better if you two stay sort of close together ,but not to far. It isnt a long walk, more like four meters/blocks from now.

You knew today is the first anniversary thanks to the game, for meeting your love, to her living. You felt a small smile trace over your black lips. If the game didn't come in the mail, youve never met her. As silly and plain it sounds, it was true. Nothing was right and you know it.

Dating an alien, more precisely a troll. Who has green-ish blod, and is a vampire, and is your girlfriend. Wow what a great story to tell to your children. You thought to yourself, as you imagine their faces. It was slightly funny to you but quickly pulling your mind together. You had to ask a few favors from a few of your friends. Luckily enough John owns a business, Dave who is being the waiter, Jade and Jane who are cooking the meals. Dirk and Jake deal with the entertainment. Which slightly scares you for a moment, and Roxy was ,well, Roxy.

Anywho, here you standing at your girlfriend's "Welcome" sign. You waited, and waited. It took a while to figure out why she hasnt come answering the door, it was because you didn't ring the door bell or even trying to knock at the door. It was pretty funny how this could happen. 'You, being nervous, about what?' you asked to yourself until you got an answer.

It was mostly rejection. You knew the feeling too well.

You tried to forget the feeling but it is growing larger in your gut to per say. You shrug it off and knocked at the door. As soon as your hand connected to the door and made a sound, the door open to revile a tall like troll. Two horns, a small smile, and her favorite clothing she worn every day and night since you met her.

-TIME SKIPPY!-

Be John:

You are now the goofy kid with square glasses, goofy smile, blue eyes, and a rental resurant for one whole day. And man finding one was hard, you tried to ask dad but he said no. Which you understood, so you rented a building that is already a resurant and turned it into your own and boom!

And then you get a call from rose. One of your best friend, who is dating a female troll. And you get this sweet pollo shirt. And a black tie, but you truely don't care for it.

There was a loud chrashing sound coming in the kitchen and for once you are afried that one someone hurt themselves and two something dropped pretty loudly. Three it is going to be a long day for me~! Oh yes for John.

-Okay now you are finished with John be someone eles-

Be Karkat:

Sorry, this person you call "Karkat" isn't here at the moment. Try again later.

-Okay dumbbell, try the Rose human-

Be Karakt: -NO, you know what fuck you!-

Be Rose human:

You are now the Rose human, with your girlfriend, in the reasurant that John told you about, and there is John jumping in mid flight from something. You wanted to go back and make dinner but you were lazy and this is what you get when asking friends for a favor.

After a while, things went smooth. Kanaya enjoyed her time, I had soup while she had a salad. I knew she enjoys her greens and other food groups like us ,humans. Long behold John rocking that suit, being the manager he has to check up on us and then go to several other people.

Sure enough I guess there are some people who go to new places whme they are open. Well one after another people started coming in. John tried to convince them that they can't be here but sure enough John lost the battle, and let the people eat here. Kanaha was worried at first but calmed down when none of them noticed her, which was good.

I wanted to ask John what's the matter but he is busy at the moment. I could see orders coming in left and right which was pretty funny. We stayed there for a while waiting until everyone got food, ate, finished and finally leave. And when they did, John earned nearly one hundred and thrity-three dollars. Sure enough John split it in evens and shared with almost everyone.

When we finally got to leave I had to drop off Kanaya to her house. It once again wasn't a long walk and we made it back there in no time flat. The funny thing is I got a text from John.

(J=John and R=Rose)

J: Hey Rose, I have been thinking that I should open up a business. With the help on Jade and Jane, of course.

R: Well that good to hear John. And do you have the money to pay it off?

You knew John worked with his father, and he is a good baker. But I wasn't sure about the money problem.

J: I am working on that. I am just letting you know, and I already asked Jade and Jane before they left if I opened up a job, would they work for me. And they said yes.

R: Okay, but you do realized that your going have to do a lot of work.

J: Yes, I know what has to be done.

With that our conversation ended and I went straight to bed when I made it home.


	6. TereziexDave

~000-Kissing-000~

Be Dave:

Here you are, being man handle by a blind chick who likes anything with red. And I mean **anything** red. And today I was wearing my awesome shirt. It was a pollo, button down, fireengine red color. With black slacks, black shiny shoes, black tie, red jacket, and what to complete everything together. My awesome, cool shades. Yup, that's how you complete an awesome, sexy, Strider.

Whats worst was that you had a red cooler drink. And man it was awesome until ,{hint: was}, it was knocked from my hands by a blind chick. And man I mean blind, she swears she sees colors when really I think she had a little too much of what she had. Beings the gentalmen I was I lift her from the ground.

When you have her lifted from the ground, she tried to look at you in the face but she couldnt. You being the cool kid, she was pulling a challenge. With that you had to protect your man card. Every guy has one, until they get married, have sex, get childern, and sometimes hanging around with a bunch of girls.

Days like these sometimes get to you, but not today mother fucker! Mother Nature loves fucking with you and you know it, she is the bitch of all creation. Sometime is its the other way around. Though most of the time it is her fault. You wanted to believe that she wont fuck with you but you know you are wrong. Oh so wrong, even how many raps you can come up with. Won't help you out of this mess.

Luckily enough she was single, good because I wasn't going to fight some fucker who can't keep up with their girlfriends or even wife's for there sakes. If anything you were happy a bit, until you had to leave. She didn't stop you, but I fact she was following you. You dont know why but she is and you are sort of glad. I allowed myself to be loud so she could follow me. That was until something hit me. It was more like someone.

Who it was, was a small kid. He was no older than I was, but here's the thing. He had a zodiac symbol of 69, I know what it means. It means something sexual, and man did I hate it. It made me mad on the inside, but of course there was two meanings of it and the other was cancer. Cancer didnt piss me off as much as the other meaning. But still who would wear something that deals with sex?

If I was captain obvious I would've won a- no not an a but more like seven golden medals for it. But today, I won't be a smartass yet. Not yet anyhow. The kid looked piss, like I was with his shirt. And man it was a long staire off, until the girl interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry for bumping into you, and did you find my cane? Why are we at a stand still?" There was so much I could answer until the kid did. "One, I am taking you home, two your cane is long gone, three who is this dirt bag?" Okay skratch that out I wanted to do more than piss on him, no I wanted to punch his face in.

No one made me this mad before and it is pissing me off more. Sure enough I had a quick plan, and it was a mission. It wasn't smart but it was great. I quickly grab whoever she was and kissed her. She had this cherry red flavor, and interesting about our kiss. Which of course I move back and when I did, I walked away like a champ, though the other kid was way beyond pissed. Which I smiled and laughed along until I found my friend. John was the guy and man he was awesome, which of course the other kid left with his friend.

That was one of the most interesting kissing I have.

~000-THE END-000~


	7. DirkxJake

Suggested by: wwizard from DevianArt wwizard also suggested JanexRoxy, and KaraktxTerezi (?)

~000-Wearing each others' clothes-000~

Be the creepy stalker in someone's bed:

Morning together are chaotic mess. Including Dave, who mostly strifes with his bro which cause even a bigger mess. But anywho I wake up in Dirk's bed with him still sleeping. He looks amazing sleeping. His muscles working, reflexing under his weight, shifting. I tried not to smiled but I failed to keep in check.

I lightly came closer to him, and when I did, I gave him a little push with my nose on his cheek. He mumbles something, and soon I kisses him. Gentally of course, hopping out of bed, I quickly and quitely grabs some clothes.

I didn't bother checking up on Dave, but when I walked down and saw something on the couch. Surprisingly it was John and Dave sleeping together on the couch. Now me being me, I had to take a picture. There are reasons, one it's blackmail and the other was dirk won't beleive me. So why not, ignoring my mission earlier, I walked all the way to dirks room and grabbed his camera. I know not to touch any of his stuff but only for today I will do it.

Sure enough when I got there, they were still sleeping. Anyways after the picture, I went back onto my mission. Cooking food. Yup I am "the underwear" of our family. Though I still don't get it. I don't think I ever will.

But anyhow, it was really early and I needed something warm. I can feel my skin peeling off of me which causes more goose-bumps. 'Stupid cool weather' you lightly mutter to yourself. But yet you couldn't keep that smile off your lips. Nor is it like your going to get rid of it soon anyhow. You know the basic cooking material like pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some others.

But today your going to try something different. You are making a double chocolate chip pancakes. And MANNNNN! You love them, if your whole life you can live on anything it would be these bad boys. Well besides Beef Jerky, double chocolate chip pancakes are awesome and amazing. Sadly you didn't notice a bigger form of a smile streached in longer length.

You were just about to cook until something felt wrong. And sure enough you forgot to use the bathroom. Quickly forgetting what you were doing earlier, you rushed down the halls and found the nearest bathroom to you. -this is soooo bad of me- It didn't take long to Let it all go, and man you felt relaxed but the sad thing is. You forgot to closed the door, and lock it because the person who walked onto you was John. He was still fazed by sleepiness to register that someone is occupying the restroom.

"Ummm... Hey there laddie... Mind to use the other bathroom?" you words didn't affect him, infact it did nothing onto the poor boy who walked onto the middle something. It was important to you to let go but now here is John in the wrong moment. All he did was staire into your nervous soul, it freaked you out that he is standing there. Doing nothing, and then it hit you. His eyes are still closed, still lightly snoring, and of course still asleep.

Then more started hitting you, you were about to say something when you realized that something bad might happen if you wake up a sleepwalker. You just hope you didn't screw him over, and luck enough for you he turned -like a zombie- and walked away from the bathroom saying this. "On ward my little lizards! We have a kingdom to cruel over!" And of course sometimes you thought he should go to a therapist to sort out some of his weird problems.

Sure enough, quickly got myself together after washing my hands. Which ended me to go downstairs to see John laying on top of Dave. I couldn't keep a little chuckle out. I mean come on there... Ummmm... Different. Yes, different. Mentally agreeing with yourself, you began to cook.

It took you no less than an hour to competely have everything ready for the boys to wake up to a nice smel- that's when you heard feet. Really fast feet, chairs moving which made a sound. But that wasn't it. Nope, you felt yourself being hugged behind you and when you turned your head to face your attacker. You saw it was Dirk, which he stole a deep kiss from you.

Shocked mentally but most melt into his deep kiss and warm embrace. When finally pulling apart, you can see the other boys doing something else. John was plainly rubbing his eyes and Dave being the "cool" kid he is. "Hey John old champ. Did you know you sleep walked into the bathroom when I was using it and then mutter something about lizards and kingdom to rule?" which that John looked at you like you were crazy but said this. "It's a bit too early to wake up hearing Jake."

Sure enough you felt Dirk grabino your side and when he did he said this. "Mind if I can have my clothes back, not like your fucking hot as hell. But I am cold and your clothes won't fit me." You felt your face heat up, which you looked down to see you are indeed wearing Dirk clothes. You nodded at his response, with your face beating red and a bit strong between _. (Fill the blank)

-THE END-


	8. NepetaxKarkitty

Requested by shellymichelle found on DevianArt.

~000-Cosplaying-000~

Be Catgirl:

":33 Ac wants her feline furend to cosplay to the gruand moment of out pranking the pink fleshy John." You are the cat girl and right now you are requesting your furend ,Karkitty, to cosplay with you. You know he is amazing leader, a good furend, and maybe the best thing you can do at the moment.

Karkitty looked down on you as you lay on your back looking up at him from the floor. He is really crabby and sometimes you think it the periods or the extreme non-relaxing. You know the cure for that but for now you dont want to at this point.

"Nepeta what on the ever loving bulge licking bullshit have you sprouted from that gaping hole of yours." He is sometimes a dead panned thinker which makes you a little mad. But you know to keep emotions hidden to your furends at all times. So of course you responded. " :33 Come on Karkitty, it's this word I learn from Dave and Dirk. It is called "cosplay". Cosplay is where you dress up like your furvorite character and act like them for how ever many days until it is washed." With that you pulled out your best smile. Hoping this might change his mind about denying cosplaying.

Karkitty who was looking at you again but this is more like 'W-T-F' expression. Sometimes they are funny but today you didn't find them that funny but more annoying. Sure enough Karkat signed and spoke "Look, Nepeta. If I don't rolsplay with you then I won't cosplay with you either." he said softly like if he would break your heart.

You knew it was to good to be true so you got up and walked away a little upset. But you knew what you will be. Well more like wouldve been but now it's like not worth it. It's like that lesson, what did those humans said "BLAH blah blah blah..." Okay maybe going through memory won't be a good idea you thought to yourself.

But sure enough when you go into your room, you saw a gift. Well a small pink like box. But you were in the mood to open it nor to even read it to find out that it was Karkat who sent you the gift. Instead you place it somewhere else in your room.

When you saw your, what did those humans called it... Bed. There you go, when you saw your bed you felt a wave of even more sadness which soon you created a pile in your room. When you did you thought you left the door locked so you can have alone time. But you were wrong once again.

-Okay complete~! Be the other guy-

Be the guy who broke the cat girl's heart:

You feel like a douche bag. Well more than an hour ago, when it was true. So you put your book down and look for Netepa. You know she is around here, but of course your hoping she didn't go to her morial because you are not in the mood to deal with horsemating bullshit. So you searched, never stopped for anyone except for her, which sadly isn't here.

The sreach continues which goes down hike for you until you noticed her room, as the humans would call it. It was awfully quiet in there. And you knew it. Approaching the door, it open to the slightest movement. When it moved, you step towards the almost clean room. Looking around was easy, you know where to find her. It would be a pile of blankets and some "stuff animals", the humans would say this moment. Well anywho, when you saw the pile and hear a small sniffle.

You knew you screwed up big time. And this time you are going to have to make it up this time. Breathing out a quiet sigh, you went right back out of your room. And when you do, quickly you grabbed the outfit that Dave gave you. This is going to be embarrassing beyond levels to you but you need to make it up to your friend.

Putting away any levels of dignity behind you and put on the outfit. And it was a dress, you were about to complain until you remind yourself it was for nepeta. 'You need to make it up to netepa.' To anyone who sees this is going to be puking out whatever they had. But then you remember what John did to you and now you slightly wanted revenge for putting a bucket on you head filled with red water.

Remembering that made your face heated and brightly blush. Grumbing to yourself, you put in the outfit. When the outfit was on, quickly and quietly you tiptoed to Netepa's room to see she is still there crying quietly. You were still hoping no one saw you, you so hoped no one saw you being sneaky while wearing a dress. Quietly closing the door behind you, you walked over to the pile and sat on it. And when you did, you could feel Netepa jump. "You said you wanted to cosplay. Well let's cosplay, though I am- ...sorry for making you upset." Letting it off your chest mare you feel weak. Its not like it's your first time apologizing before but it felt different. For once you felt someone hugged behind you. "When did I say we were cosplaying outside?"

With that she let you go and quickly changing into her outfit and man you tried to look away but the outfit was hugging her body. You can feel your face heat up even more. You hated it when something normal comes into something different. You hated it, hate it, hate it. Sure enough she giggled "You like what you see?" That statement right there forced you to blushed harder though you were hoping she doesn't see through the dark room. But knowing logic she probably could but I am just hoping she doesn't. I don't need anyone else on my sercet.

Quickly she grabbed my hand and when we got down stairs we saw everyone dressed up. Though most of the guys weren't wearing a dress, John was being something, Dave playing the cool card, Rose being whatever she is, Jade being Jade. It was a little bit fun, even though I get a few comments here and there which I forced myself not to blush. It worked for a little bit.


	9. JohnxRoxy

~000-Shopping-000~

Be the Reindeer:

You are John Egbert, and you are at a Christmas party with your friends. Thanks to Dave who do more than rap but also create pretty smoothing Christmas music. Me being well me, I thought to wear Reindeer antlers while everyone else had other outfits. It is pretty funny to see Karkat expression on trying some human food for the Christmas party.

"Hehe." Lightly laughing to yourself as you walked down in a blue pollo shirt, black pants, Reindeer tail, and black tie. Smiling to yourself, to see Rose being almost sexy. Kanaya right beside her, being Miss Sanata Clauses "wife". Karkat, it is hard to say because he is plainly wearing a sweater. Sollux being entertained as Eridian is complaining, Fiefer is jumping around with Jade. Dave playing with his computer, organizing and reorganizing christmas music.

It goes down the list as more poured through the doors, but anyways- You started to feel thirsty for some refreshments. Quickly but calmly walk down to grab the refreshments. And who was there was the lovely lady of all. Gog, it sounds so corny! But it doesnt matter to you as you walked up to her.

"Did we get all the items? Because if we didn't I pretty sure we can find something here." You suggested, but hinting what you really mean. Though you can tell she didn't get it, once again you tried hitting on girls and so far your being super anonymous to what you really mean. It makes you mad, mad enough to confront Karkat about you hinting to lowly on your choices of picking a girl up.

"Yeah, we got the stuf. Stuff." She said once again checking oncd and checking twice. Soon enough you were humming to "Sanata Claus is coming to town." As she was checking the list, checking it twice, going to find out who's "naughty" or nice- Right back to schedule.

~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~

It was two days before the party. You and your friends and parents/childrens were helping create this for the trolls. Rose was making a list of what we need. Which soon we were paired off. I was with Roxy to the food part, Dave and Bro/Dirk were getting the music sheets, Jade and Jake were getting the Christmas tree, Jane and Rose were getting the drinks and whatever left.

Somepoint as we had two carts full of items to make maybe a houseful of twenty or so people. But as we contuied closed to the electronics, there was this soft music. Which caused Roxy lightly swayed which I knew she wanted to dance. Quietly I made it to the manager of the electronics, and asked "Do you mind to repeat the song that played?" Which he looked at me and nod. Which soon the music before repeated. I jogged quietly and vastly to Roxy and asked her to dance.

She was confused for a second but gleamed happily. Leaving the buggies only in an area that we could see, with that we danced. I knew seversl types of dancing, after watching a Romacon Marathon. And man I took a few of Karkat's collecting and learned to dance. I will say this, it was so worth it. Learning off a movie, taking someone's collecting, and able to dance to it.

Soon I never noticed that the music ended and Roxy who looked at me and smiled. I wish she knew how I felt to her. It makes me melt into her arms. And how her smiles glue my feet to the floor.

~~~~~~~~EndOfFlashBack~~~~~~~~~~

Now here I am trying to get her to understand. Sure enough I heard the same song that was played and when I got to dance with Roxy. I guess people were already were pairing up to dance. Sure enough Roxy pulled me into the dance. I never knew how much I wanted to bend backwards to get Roxy to dance with me again. But this time she is the one pulling me into the dance.

Sure enough I gladly accepted, with that we danced but I didn't realized that they stopped dancing to watch us. It scared me slightly when the song ended. Sure enough she said this to me.

"Next time we go shopping, I am take you with me." And she left and leaving me standing still where we once were. With that I smiled and I walked off the dance floor proud.


	10. JanexRoxy

~000-Hanging out with friends-000~

Be the blue girl:

You are Jane. And today you and Roxy are supposed to be visiting Dirk and Jake for a Christmas holiday. Sure enough, if Dirk is there so is Dave. And if Dave is there so is John. And if John was there so is Jade, and then lastly Rose. Sometimes it is a domino affect, which at times you find it funny that you are the only one that noticing these things.

But you won't be walking there. Oh hell no! It is like a ninety-nine miles, so you said fuck it. And luckily enough for you, you got your drivers licences. And man it was one fucked up test to say.

"Do you drink over use of alcohol while driving?" Hell no, if I was drinking I had two reason to be drinking. One is that something has happened to where I get so worried that I drink it all away, and two is where something stupid happened enough to where I fuck it and drink it away. And of course I wrote "Barely to be a drunkard."

Sure enough she grade you on test, then driving and then parking. Parking was a bitch, well not as a great fucking bitch like your Grandmother, Condensention. But close enough to beside her, in a way.

Sure enough, you both had to get going soon or you will run into traffic and Roxy being what she is, isn't a good thing. Smiling to yourself, and quickly snatching Roxy. Both headed to your amazing blue car, and drove off. Lightly hummed a song slash directions to the "Group house". Yes, you made a song about it so you don't forget like Jade.

It wasn't long until you took a sharp but yet quick turn that lead to a dirt road. Soon the highway was no longer see able but only pine trees maybe some oaks and the dirt road you are taking with Roxy. She looked excited, which made you slightly smile. You knew John is dating [your ship] which is pretty amazing to per say. Though he barely says anything to you or to anyone else. But his [boyfriend/girlfriend] says a lot of things and they have mentioned them together. Which slightly shocked you but really it didn't really shocked you as much as you wanted it to passed. You know they were "perfect" together.

Traveling down this road brought many memories, the time where Jake had to bring you back from a sprained foot, Roxy having her talks with Dirk, Dirk and Dave striffing, Jake, John, and Jade exploring the area for fun. Sometimes it is fun to like over them, soon through the dark shady trees a house appeared.

It was an amazing house, it was a three story tall shack or to say a log house. It was amazing to see, perfectly made out of wood from bottom to top. It took a long time building this, he'll some of the trolls helped which they said they didn't want to live in a wooden house.

Just around the drive way, I could see lights were on which ment they were here. When putting the car on park, Roxy jumped out of the car and rushed right into the wooden door. Leaving me to laugh to myself, looking back into the back seat I moved a cardboard box filled with games and other such.

Apple Juice (x13), Beef Jerky seven big bags of it, Candy (of all types), and several more. Basically this is camping, or boot camping to per say. But we are with loved ones and friends. Seeing our younger versions of our parents and them seeing their younger parents was a life time dream. There was a couple times where I caught myself before saying "Hi, Dad!" Or "Good morning , Dad" which there were a few times when it slipped out which he would sometimes chuckle but be slightly weirded out.

Walking up to the door steps, to see the wooden frame of the house. Bringing a smile to my lips, I open the door to see them all smiling, laughing, cheering, and having a "family bonding". It wasn't long where we all got comfortable, Roxy laying on my lap. Dirks and Jakes legs over on top of each other, John sitting next to Dave and Jade. Rose being near to us which brough a smile. We stayed like that until move people walking in, but this time it was the trolls who were late.

'Some times the trolls would complain we get here to late, but not this fucking day! Oh hell no motherfuckers! We beat you today!' You mentally screamed in cheers but everyone quietly and moaned a cheer to the trolls who looked confused on what is going on. Which we, humans, laughed. And them still confused.


	11. KarkatxTerezi

~000-With animal ears-000~

If anyone tells you to wear animal ears in front of your horns you will feel different. How soft these ear were to my horns weren't making it any better. And I do mean not making anything better about my situation. And what makes it just as worst is that Terezi is wearing one as well.

Her being her, normal, weird, and creep self. But sure enough she was sitting there next to me until a bright light flashed on us. And when it did, I could hear everything 10 time better, and that wasn't it. Oh hell no, I soon saw her ears moved. But this wasn't just her ears, no it was the fake ones on top that fucking moved. Sure enough I could feel my other ears moved, I almost panicked but I kept it slightly cooled as Terezi said something.

"Hehe, Karkat I can feel something on my head move. Is it my fake ears?" With that i knew I had to answer but I want to take it a new fucking level. "No, how about you feel and then we can see if it is fucking moving and while you do that. I will check on everyone else who experencing what we are experiencing." with that I left her on her own. I know she can hear, so I trust her to find her way around. But just I can out, I could hear the others freaking out it a straight face way.

Everyone looked stupid with their fake ears on, but Jade has bigger problems. Because Jade doesnt have her dog ears, but big floppy ears. Well it looked like Jade but when she turned around, it was fucking John. He had more than fluffy ears, he had a pink nose with whiskers, with the teeth it was a prefect rabbit. Well almost that was until he moved around which sure enough I saw a bunny tail. I could not tell if I should laugh or be melting in pure laughter.

-After a hour-

After what felt like forever, you have indeed found out that everyone has experience what you two felt. Nepeta was a cat (normal), Aradia is a tabby cat, Sollux is a dog maybe (?), Rose is a mouse, Dave is a bird (No not Davespirite), Jade still being a dog, and it goes on. Which I don't want to go into details.

"II thwear John, iif you are the one to methth with the ectomachiine. II wiill have your head!" Sollux nearly scream and looked close enough to rip something apart. John who looked a bit astonished but yet angry didn't bother saying anything.

"Sollux, John was no where near the ectomachine, he was with me water the garden." Jade said straightly which John lightly huffed out a little air.

"Soooooooo, who did this then?" Veriska said unsuring where to say which made me lightly agreed with her this time. Gamzee who appear from known where spoke.

"Well motherfucking friends, this is a motherfucking miracle!" Which laughed loudly, everyone was unsure how to take Gamzee as a part animal. Because he looked like a Aradia's horns but mix as a cow maybe. Sometimes human names for these creatures are weird and hardly understandable.

Terezi who came down smiled brightly. "I say we go check out the ectomachine and see if it is fixable!" with that she's hot down the stairs and ran towards a wall. Which earned a little laugh from the blind girl, any body else looked at her weirdly. But really it is normal by now.

Walking over to the ectomachine and to find out that it will take two weeks to fix, which made everyone. Okay not everyone was mad as I was. John was a little angry, and hasn't smiled when he found out he is part rabbit. Then something hit you, where is Dirk, Jane, Roxy, and Jake? When asking yourself this, you appeared to slightly see them huddle together and sleeping on one another. Which didnt take long but they were out, and no waking them up anytime soon.

-After another hour (SOOO LAZY TO TYPE THE REST)-

It was night out for us, which Terezi grabbed my hand and lead me to her restperitblock. Her "fake" ears which were twitching, and did I forget to mention she had dragon ear plus which caused her horns to shape like dragon horns. So now she is part dragon with wings. It greatly pissed me off, she smiled and when she did. I could feel all my anger disappear from her touch. Soon my eyes closed and which we both settled together warmly in a pile of scale mates and blankets.

~~~~THE END~~~~~


	12. TerezixOc

This is an Oc [Insert] x Terezi~! This will be my first one! Hope youve enjoy~!

~000-Wearing kigurumis-000~

Be the new person:

You are [human/troll f/n], and today your friend ,Terezi, thought that you two should wear dragoncapes. You had [l/s hair], [any other colors? Highlights, style?], [[and your horns which are [s/b]]. Like anyone you weren't sure if it was a good idea, until Terezi persuaded you to join her.

Sure she is... what's the word to use for her. Different, strange, sometimes creepy? Maybe? You weren't sure what to say anymore but follow her lead. She seems like she knows what she is doing. So of course you follow her, through the dull hallways to a room on your far (and I do mean far) left. You know who's room that is. It was Kanaya's room, and sometimes she is a little too bright in your opinion.

Sure enough when you got to her room finally, which Terezi who busted down her door. Though she wasn't pleased until she saw you, which you knew right there your screwed. A minute or two you are standing while taking any measurements on you. It might not be the best thing but it was okay for a little while until you had to piss badly. Sadly she wouldn't let you go so you can pee, so you stand there for a good second or two until you started slightly moving which her pen poked you painfully.

"Ow!"

"If You Hold Still, I Wouldnt Have To Poke You." She stately stated about your curent form. Which was kind of making you wanna piss right there. Standing didn't help you not think about peeing. In fact you are still thinking about, okay [name], you just need a distraction. If anything Rose seems to be doing the job with John. I mean serously who can Rose and John be so- I DONT KNOW SIMILAR!?

Maybe...?

It didn't matter at this point until Kanaya snapped you to focus, and when she did. She spoke. "Alright I am done. With measurements, you can go now before wetting all over yourself [name].

Huffing out annoyingly, you headed out the door into the bathroom. Where you found no one in. But that's what you thought until a smiling troll who is laying in the bathtub, grinning like the show just began. It was werid until then you realized he wasn't looking at you, no sir'ie, he was looking at the wall with a big smiley face on it. Qiuckly getting your business done, you left that bathroom. You were indeed creeped out, beyond relief. Coming back to your room, to see your favorite movie poster "[m/n]" on your wall, your sleeping quarters, and finally your weapon laying on its side on the room.

It was begging to be used again but you normally do practice dummies when you are dealing with you amazing weapon. But not today, nope sir'ie as you said earlier, walking over to your bed and slept.

It was nearly an hour until someone who was yelling at the top of their lungs was the one and only, Karkat Vantas. He is a bit loud, grumpy, and mostly a dirt bag to per say into this moment. "WHAT THE FUCK! IVE SAID NO SLEEPING DID YOU NOT GET! YOU, [name], OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHY YOU CANNOT SLEEP!" He yelled, which made you pissed. You are rarely pissed, and when you do. It takes levels to experience to break my levels and so far he is doing a pretty gog damn good job. Just before you could respond, John entered in.

"Karkat, *yawn* be quiet... Some of us are trying to sleep even if we can't even sleep... So keep what ever man jezz card you have left and shove it down you protein shoot... Thanks..." With that slow comment, amazed you by someone who can keep things happy can sure make someone feel the burn. Karkat who stood there as well as other people who saw that stood there amazed and/or stunned. By thus, Terezi grabbed you by the hand and dragged you with your brand new dragon cape.

You were happy, but you were still tried. Once you put the cape over your head, it was extermly soft to the touch, you drop to the floor. Terezi heard you and sadly tried to brig you back up. And you didn't even budged and soon you took her down with you. Settling down, you both slept there. Even through the dreamless sleeps, it was abother "perfect" day with Terezi. Even if it was for a short time.


	13. AradiaxKankri

A/n: This is going to be a slight change like, MermaidStuck. This is going to be awesome!

Song(s): After the world- Disciple, So far gone- Thousand Foot Krutch,

~000-Making out-000~

Sloppy make-outs were the best, but now you aren't so sure anymore. I mean, you get to kiss the guy you drempt of. Wishing on every fallen star, but you knew those fallen angles weren't yours.

No matter how hard they fell, you knew and they knew, they werent yours. Soon years go by, like every star that looses it's gas. Soon you lost hope, to meet him, to touch him, and even to see him again. You always imagine his soft lips, lively eyes looking through your skin, ripping, tearing though hoping to find your lost hope.

That was until you came outside, on one stary night, everything dead quiet. Quietly looking up, to see a few star consultations here and there, like Little Dipper and Big Dipper. That was when a shooting star passed by, seeing it. You wanted to wish on it, but you wish everything you would do, but none of them worked. But yet this one is begging you to wish before it was too late.

You slowly lifted your hands, folding them to their repected place apon each other, and formed a small prayer.

"Please, wish of though star. Apon this night, please, grant my wish to see him. To see him, to beleive he is real. Beyond anything else, of my soul." With that putting you hands down to the dark green grass. It was soft, knowing you are dead tried. From the last night shifts, from not wish, from your constant break ups.

It wasn't long until you fell asleep on your backyard, under the stary night. With great leaders looking down apon you. But what you didn't notice was one star shining brighter in a second then disappear the next.

(((((Lines through this, ignore this message)))))

You looking outside your realm, to see a star shinning. But not is ordinary shine though, it was wish apon by a little girl. Wishing to see a guy, that she knew he was hers. Stars are whispering in hush like sounds saying this and that but one caught you "She is loosing hope, sir. You know, she knows, everyone knows. You have to go to her." It was whispering almost loudly in you ear.

Knowing the consequences from leaving your home, to see a girl who wish apon your arrival, you had to go before she is lost. Diving back into the ocean, swimming back to your lovely coral reef castle. You appointed another council meeting, again for the eighteen time, requesting to leave only a certain amount to see this girl.

Afree what seemed like a good hour of convincing them, they allowed you an hour to see her. You know being a king is a tough job, but being a mermaid is a harder job. Having your fins tangled up in nets, and other items from these people. Sure enough they handed you a potion that can change you into troll, not like you werent a troll mermaid. No, you were, just this will make your fins and tail disappear until it wears off.

Quickly swimming to the top of the surface to see a stary night. Apon this, you shuffled for the potion. Reaching right into your sachle, you could feel the potions randation power. Feeling it made you slightly shuttering, without looking you pulled it out of the water, to pull the top off and drink the potion.

Without think you left the effect working, you had to swim towards land so you don't fully use all your energy. Doing this, you swam. Swam like you never done before, each push was hard on you and made you ragged.

Feeling your bones switching around hurted you greatly. Infact, you nearly stopped three times to let your tail change but you had to get up there. After what felt like an hour, and probably was an hour, moving around. Checking everything on you, once it was checked you moved on to see this girl named, Aradia.

(((((LINESSSSSSSSS)))))))

Laying in the grass wasn't your best idea, but you were to dead tired to care. That was until you saw him! Him. He stood over you, looking at you with these beautiful eyes. Knowing that he lifted your head, and his soft lips met yours. Welcoming into this dream he took you away.

-the end-


	14. DirkxJane

~000-Eating icecream-000~

\- Be Dirk:

Hot. Extremely hot. If there is anything to do, it was something cool. Something cool running down your throat, through your mouth. Your mouth is extremely dry, drier than a desert.

'Arggggg!' Mentally screaming and yet your migraine won't cease today. In fact it is worse through out the seconds spending outside. Heat pounding on your shoulders, causing you to drag every fiber you have to the ice cream parlor. It wouldn't take long to sleep and yet if you do you won't be waking up anytime soon. Or a whole entire year. Sadly that isn't an option. Nope.

Sure, there are harder things out there. Like your bro's boner for a dorky kid, or Jakes boner for a alien chick. And many more to add on the list of "Friends boners for whoever." And today you are forcing every dirty comment and/or thoughts into you mind. It would suck if you had a boner now, in the cool air contitioning.

Just your luck, your friend Jane was here. Like she had promised.

-Flashback-

"Hey Dirk."

"'Sup"

"Nothing much here, I was wondering."

"If you would like to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure. The one next to the mall."

"Yes, meet you there in two minutes flat."

"Alright. See ya."

-end-

And like that, here she is. Sitting, waiting, for you. Slightly you smiled as you saw here.


End file.
